<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teenage Angst Step Devil Edition by DamnItMish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301304">Teenage Angst Step Devil Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItMish/pseuds/DamnItMish'>DamnItMish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Hell Of A Family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexuality, F/M, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Future Fic, Gay Panic, Parenthood, Protective Lucifer, Puberty, Step-Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-parents, Teen Angst, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItMish/pseuds/DamnItMish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You think normal teenage angst is bad? Imagine what it's like when your step-dad is the actual devil. Trixie has an identity crisis and Lucifer tries to help. </p><p> </p><p>(Could be seen as a sequel to A Different Kind Of First Date but can be read without knowing that OneShot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Hell Of A Family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teenage Angst Step Devil Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I'm sorry if Lucifer is OOC in this. I'm really not sure )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You love my Mom, right?” Trixie asked. She was currently sitting at the breakfast bar watching Lucifer cook their dinner. Lucifer couldn’t help but be surprised at the urchin’s question. Their usual topic of conversation usually didn't go beyond new children's movies and school. As much time as he spent with Trixie at Chloe’s apartment, he still wasn’t quite used to the role of step devil yet.</p><p>“Of course,” he said as soon as the first shock subsided. Trixie started to nervously shift in her seat and her eyes were now fixated on her hands. Probably to avoid looking at Lucifer, “Are you alright, Trix?” Lucifer asked since he had no recollection of ever seeing the detective’s spawn nervous. </p><p>Trixie didn’t really answer his question, she did look up from her hands though before talking “Have you been in love with anyone before Mom?” Trixie asked and started absent-mindedly tracing patterns on the breakfast bar with her finger.</p><p>“Not really, no,” Lucifer shrugged as he watched Trixie’s face fall at his exclamation. Now even more confused than before he turned off the stove, sensing a serious conversation coming up and not wanting to burn the food “Why are you asking me all this, Trix?”</p><p>“No reason,” Trixie said but her answer sounded a little too rushed and defensive to put Lucifer’s conscience at ease. He sat down next to her just to see her avoiding eye-contact once again.</p><p>“What kind of people go to hell?” she now asked in a quieter tone. Lucifer probably would have missed it if he hadn’t been sitting right next to her.</p><p>While Lucifer still had no idea what those particular questions were leading up to he decided to just answer them as well as he could. He hoped the detective’s offspring would tell him about her motives sooner rather than later “It’s a complex process, urchin,” he honestly didn’t have the slightest idea how to explain that particular topic to a 13-year-old girl “But I will make sure you’re not going to end up in hell. I can promise you that if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said and tried to smile at the child reassuringly. </p><p>“But what if I do something really bad?” Trixie asked, her voice now hushed.</p><p>“Like what?” Lucifer asked as he felt worry coil up inside his stomach.</p><p>“Never mind,” Trixie mumbled and was about to stand up from her chair as Lucifer gently placed his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“You can talk to me, Trix,” he said in the gentlest voice he could muster and watched Trixie sit back down.</p><p>“Someone asked me out at school,” Trixie mumbled, and her eyes shifted back to the breakfast bar, actively avoiding Lucifer’s gaze.</p><p>“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Lucifer asked, even more confused than before.</p><p>“Who was the last person who asked you out before Mom?” Trixie asked and looked up at him with now hopeful eyes.</p><p>“I’m not sure. I think it was some guy at Lux I had slept with a few years ago,” Lucifer said, his confusion still clear in his voice.<br/>
Suddenly Trixie’s face brightened up and her eyes widened “You slept with guys?” she asked and stared right into Lucifer’s eyes this time.</p><p>“I’m not sure how that could be relevant but yeah,” Lucifer said and raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>“But you love Mom?” Trixie asked as if she needed to make sure that she hadn’t misunderstood Lucifer’s previous statements.</p><p>“Yes, I do love your Mom,” he answered her question once again, still not understanding what Trixie wanted to accomplish with this whole conversation.</p><p>“A girl asked me out,” Trixie finally revealed “And another girl heard it and told me I will go to hell if I go out with a girl,” Trixie now rushed her words out.</p><p>Lucifer suddenly felt a surge of protectiveness and anger rush through him “She’s wrong, Trix,” Lucifer said, his voice colder than he intended as he failed to keep his anger out of it. He took a deep calming breath before he continued speaking “Do you like the girl who asked you out?” he said with a much calmer voice.</p><p>“I think so,” Trixie shrugged, and a blush spread over her cheeks, “She’s pretty,” Trixie said, her eyes actively avoiding Lucifer’s again “But I also like this boy from math class. You like both girls and boys too, right?” Trixie asked and looked up at Lucifer.</p><p>“That’s right,” Lucifer said and ruffled Trixie’s hair “Well, who do you like more?” Lucifer asked smiling cheekily at the detective’s offspring.</p><p>That’s when the Detective entered the house “I’m home,” she said just loud enough for Lucifer and Trixie to hear. Trixie’s eyes widened. </p><p>“I’m not going to tell her if you don’t want me to,” Lucifer reassured her, purposefully keeping his voice down.</p><p>But apparently, he hadn’t spoken quiet enough as the first question Chloe asked as she entered the kitchen was “What are you not going to tell me?” she asked before greeting Lucifer with a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>Trixie stared up at him with panicked eyes. He reassuringly ruffled Trixie’s hair before speaking “Step-devil, step-daughter confidentiality. I can’t tell you,” he said and heard Trixie letting out a sigh of relief. He smiled innocently at the Detective.</p><p>“Are you two teaming up against me?” she asked and sent the two of them a mocking glare.</p><p>“Maybe...” Trixie joined Lucifer and gave her Mom a just as innocent-looking smile.</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes fondly at the two “Alright, keep your secrets,” she said and turned around to continue Lucifer’s cooking.</p><p>“Thank you,” Trixie mouthed in Lucifer’s direction and smiled at him.</p><p>Lucifer just nodded at her before turning to Chloe “I hope you didn’t miss me too much at work today,” he said and his smile turned smug.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The next time Lucifer was alone with Trixie she dropped by his penthouse unannounced “Shouldn’t you be at school, child?” he asked right after the elevator doors opened and he recognized the familiar figure walking out of it.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you avoid drinking before noon?” Trixie asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest “I bet Mom would say the same thing if I told her,” Trixie’s smile now turned smug as she walked over to the couch.</p><p>“Touché,” Lucifer sighed and took one last sip from the whiskey in front of him before making his way over to Trixie who was already sitting on the couch “What do you want, urchin?”</p><p>“I need a favor,” Trixie said her voice lost most of the confidence it had just a few minutes ago.</p><p>“That’s kind of what I do, Trix,” Lucifer shrugged “But I don’t think your favor is in any way like the favors I’ve granted before,” Lucifer laughed as he thought about all the trouble his favors caused.</p><p>“Can you drive me to the movie theater tomorrow afternoon?” Trixie asked. She looked at him and Lucifer could clearly see the hope in her eyes.</p><p>“If you want me to, sure,” Lucifer said, raising an eyebrow at the simplicity of the urchin’s favor. However, he did find one thing weird about it “Did your Mom say no?” he said. He couldn’t help but feel skeptical about the whole thing.</p><p>“Actually, I asked Mom and she said yes but I want you to drive me,” Trixie said and started fidgeting in her seat. </p><p>Lucifer recognized it as her being nervous, but he wasn’t sure what she had to be nervous about. He looked at her intently before it finally hit him “Is this about the girl who asked you out a few weeks ago?” he asked smiling cheekily at his girlfriend’s daughter. Lucifer watched Trixie’s cheeks redden and felt a sense of satisfaction wash over him as he realized he figured out what all this was about.</p><p>“We are seeing a movie tomorrow,” she said and a smile spread over her face.</p><p>“That’s awesome, Trix,” Lucifer said and ruffled the child’s hair.</p><p>“If you promise to not mess up my hair like this tomorrow,” Trixie said and crossed her arms “You could meet her,” Trixie said and added quickly “But only if you want to. You don’t have to-” </p><p>Lucifer interrupted her “Of course, I want to meet her,” he said and tried to hide how happy that made him behind a smug smile. He felt a surge of protectiveness rush through him.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
When he picked Trixie up at their apartment the next day, he immediately saw how nervous the child actually was. She was buzzing with nervous energy from the moment she greeted him “Lucifer! You’re here. Do you think I look too casual? Mom likes it,” she said a lot quicker than usual.</p><p>“I think you look great, Trix,” Lucifer smiled at her. He was about to ruffle her hair when Trixie intervened.</p><p>“Hey, no hair ruffling today,” she said and took a step back to be out of his reach “I know you do it because you love me but messy hair is a no go on a first date,” Trixie shrugged and crossed her arms in front of her chest. </p><p>Lucifer was taken aback for a few seconds. He never really thought about loving Trixie. He had always known she came with the Detective and she had always been the only child he found at least acceptable. He had even grown quite fond of her the last few years but loving her wasn’t something he had the intention of doing. He simply shook the thought off for now. She needed him to drive her to her first date now “No hair-ruffling,” he agreed with a nod “Can I say hi to your Mom? I’ll be quick, I promise,” he said but didn’t even wait for her answer. Instead, he made his way inside the apartment.</p><p>“Hey, Lucifer,” Chloe smiled at him as he reached the kitchen “How is my favorite step-devil doing?” she asked and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.</p><p>“I’m the only step-devil there is, Detective. That’s hardly a compliment,” he said and fondly rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. </p><p>“So, what’s so special about this date that I couldn’t drive her?” Chloe ignored his objection to her compliment and teased him instead.</p><p>“Step-devil, step-daughter confidentiality, remember?” he said, teasing right back. He couldn’t help but kiss his girlfriend once again. Even after months of dating, she was still addictive.</p><p>“No time to make out,” Trixie’s voice suddenly cut in and she tugged on Lucifer’s arm until he pulled back “Come on, Lucifer. We need to go,” she said as she dragged him to the front door.</p><p>“Have fun, monkey,” was the last thing Lucifer heard Chloe say before Trixie pulled the front door shut.</p><p>“So, are you nervous?” Lucifer asked immediately after Trixie sat down next to him in the passenger’s seat and pulled the car door shut.</p><p>“I guess so, yeah,” Trixie mumbled and looked out the window. That was until she pulled out her phone “Shit, she’s already waiting,” Trixie mumbled under her breath. </p><p>“We’re almost there, calm down, Trix,” Lucifer said and chuckled “She’s the one who’s early. We’ll be just on time,” he said and shrugged innocently.</p><p>“You’ll pick me up here at seven, right?” Trixie asked as the car came to a halt on a parking lot of the movie theater.</p><p>“Of course,” Lucifer said and nodded for emphasis.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Trixie said after taking one last deep breath. As soon as Trixie’s feet touched the ground, Lucifer saw her running to a girl standing on the other end of the parking lot.</p><p>He slowly followed her. The two of them were hugging each other tightly, not letting each other go even as Lucifer stood right next to them.</p><p>“Okay, I think that’s enough for now,” Lucifer said automatically not knowing where that instinct came from. They sprang apart. </p><p>Trixie rolled her eyes before gesturing at Lucifer “This is Lucifer, my mom’s boyfriend,” Trixie said.</p><p>“Hi,” the girl standing next to Trixie said, her voice quiet “I’m Lia,” she said and gave Lucifer a little wave.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Lia,” Lucifer said and nodded at Trixie “Urchin, you need some money, right? Just for emergencies. Can you go to the car and take some out of my wallet?” Lucifer asked and threw his car keys in Trixie’s direction.</p><p>Trixie shrugged and made her way back to the car.</p><p>“So, Lia,” Lucifer said and his face suddenly turned serious “What do you desire?” a few strained seconds of silence followed before Lia started talking.</p><p>“I- I want Trixie to like me and maybe ki-“ Lia mumbled automatically but got interrupted by Trixie running up to them “We can go now, Lia,” she said and took Lia’s hand in hers. Lia looked horrified and confused “Are you alright?” Trixie asked and started dragging the girl away. Lucifer watched the two of them walk to the front entrance of the movie theater.</p><p>He felt the protectiveness ripple through him again. His throat closed up and his tummy suddenly felt weird. Although he knew exactly where Trixie was, he still felt like she wasn’t safe. That was the moment his phone started ringing.</p><p>“Detective,” he said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.</p><p>“Did you drop Trixie off?” Chloe’s voice rang through the phone.</p><p>“Yeah, I did drop her off,” Lucifer confirmed.</p><p>“The movie doesn’t end until seven, right? Want to wait here with me until then?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Lucifer agreed. Mostly to distract himself from the sickening worry inside his stomach. He made his way to the car.</p><p>Spending time with Chloe did indeed help to calm his worries and the urchin not hanging around was an added bonus of the situation he found himself in right now so he just decided to enjoy it. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Once it was time to pick up Trixie from the movie theater, he found himself storming inside a few minutes after the movie had ended. Trixie and Lia were standing in the foyer giggling and holding hands. Lucifer couldn’t repress the smile that found it’s way to his lips as he watched the two of them. As much as he had been worried about Trixie as happy it made him now that she seemed unharmed.</p><p>Trixie apparently didn’t feel the same sentiment as her face twisted in anger immediately upon laying eyes on him. After she gave Lia one last hug and presumedly said goodbye she stormed towards him “You mojoed her?” she yelled at him “I trusted you, Lucifer and you embarrassed me,” she said and walked past him. Lucifer followed her. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react to Trixie’s outburst, so he decided to not react at all.</p><p>Trixie spent the drive back to her mom’s apartment keeping up an icy silence. Lucifer tried to make some silly jokes but none of them got a reaction out of her. The icy silence stretched until Trixie walked up to her mom who was sitting on their living room couch “Your boyfriend sucks,” was all Trixie said before storming off to her room.</p><p>Chloe looked at Lucifer, clearly confused “What happened?” she asked raising an eyebrow at Lucifer.</p><p>“I mojoed her date,” Lucifer said and made his way to Trixie’s door “But someone doesn’t appreciate the effort,” he said, deliberately louder this time so Trixie could maybe understand him.</p><p>“Go away,” Trixie yelled through the door.</p><p>Chloe had now also made her way over to where Lucifer was standing “You mojoed her date?” she asked and sighed “Why would you even do that?”</p><p>“To see if that-“ he hesitated for a moment, reminding himself to not use the word ‘Girl’ “-kid is worthy of her,” he explained.</p><p>“That’s not your decision to make,” Chloe simply said “Or does your father get to decide who you date?” she asked and immediately regretted it as Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her “Well, that was a stupid example,” Chloe admitted and chuckled “Let’s try it this way. You are all about free will, right? That’s why you rebelled. So, why do you want to control who Trixie is dating?” Chloe tried to explain. </p><p>“She felt controlled,” Lucifer said absent-mindedly “She felt like I didn’t trust her judge of character,” he said and smiled proudly.</p><p>“Exactly,” Chloe said and nodded “Linda is doing a pretty good job with you, huh?” she joked “Trixie is probably also embarrassed. Don’t forget embarrassed,” she said and gave him a mocking thumbs-up.</p><p>Lucifer carefully knocked on Trixie’s door, “Hey, Trix,” he started talking just loud enough so she could hear him.</p><p>“What do you want, Lucifer?” Trixie yelled back, clearly still angry.</p><p>“I want to keep you safe from heartbreak,” Lucifer said automatically. His eyes widened in shock. He didn’t mean to say that. How did that come out?</p><p>Chloe’s eyes were also wide “Did she just mojo you?” she asked.</p><p>“I think so,” Lucifer said, and Trixie’s door slowly opened.</p><p>“I’m still really mad at you,” Trixie said as she stepped outside her room “But mojoing you was really cool,” she said and a proud smile spread over her face “If you mojo any of my dates again, I will teach Maze how to mojo you,” she threatened and walked straight past Lucifer to the kitchen.</p><p>Lucifer rolled his eyes “That is not possible, child,” he yelled after her.</p><p>“What do you desire, Lucifer?” Trixie yelled back.</p><p>“I want you to not be able to mojo me,” he said automatically without having any control about what he just said. He made his way over to the kitchen “Stop that!” he said and crossed his arms.</p><p>“What do you desi-“ she couldn’t finish that sentence as Lucifer had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder. It stunned her into silence, at least for a few moments. Lucifer used that stunned silence to take her back to her room, closing her bedroom door behind her.<br/>
“What do you desire, Lucifer?” Trixie yelled again, this time clearly laughing from behind the door.</p><p>“I want you to shut up,” he said automatically, losing total control over his mouth. But this time he looked really proud of his answer.</p><p>“Not going to happen,” Trixie yelled from behind her door, still laughing “You are going to pay for mojoing Lia,” Trixie said and opened her door just enough for her head to get through the crack between the door frame and door.</p><p>Chloe just stood there and laughed until her eyes widened in realization “Wait- You went on a date with a girl? Is that what your big secret was?” Chloe deduced.</p><p>Trixie and Lucifer’s eyes went wide “Uhm- yeah,” she said and fully opened to door to take a step out of it, “I told Lucifer first because he also likes boys and girls,” Trixie explained, her voice strained.</p><p>“I respect that,” Chloe said and smiled at Trixie “But did I ever tell you about the time Maze and I kissed? We actually kissed a few times,” Chloe said and raised an eyebrow at her daughter.</p><p>“You did what now?” Lucifer asked and took a few steps towards Chloe.</p><p>“Maze could have been my step-demon?” Trixie said her voice serious “I’m sorry to break it to you but you made the wrong choice, Mom,” Trixie laughed.</p><p>“You can mojo me so she clearly made the right choice,” Lucifer said and lightly pushed Trixie to make her stumble.</p><p>“What do you des-“ Trixie started once again.</p><p>“I swear to Dad, child. I’m going to eat all your chocolate cake if you finish that sentence,” Lucifer warned before he started tickling Trixie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>